1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circulating pump for pumping oil, and especially high temperature oil as used in deep fat cookers.
2. Descriotion of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for pumping high temperature oil for deep fat cookers and the like is that conventional type seals deteriorate very quickly because of the high temperature cooking oil. It is quite common for such pumps to require maintenance and/or complete removal from operation for re-building every month or so during intensive use.
Another problem with known type centrifugal pumps for pumping fluid is that there is not only a problem with keeping bearing seals and leak seals in good working order, but under high temperature operation, it is also very common for such pumps to seize up and freeze.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.